onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
JoAnna Garcia Swisher
|DOB = August 10, 1979 |birthplace = Tampa, Florida, USA |imdb_id = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0305272/ }} JoAnna Garcia Swisher is one of the supporting actors of Once Upon a Time, portraying the role of Ariel. Biography 'Early Life' García was born in Tampa, Florida, where she was raised by her mother, Loraine, a homemaker and former elementary schoolteacher, and her father, Jay García, a gynecologist. Her father is of Cuban descent. She has one brother, Michael García. She first started performing at age 10 when she auditioned for a local theater production and landed the lead. She was discovered by the Disney Channel, but her parents put school first and she continued to feed her passion by acting in local plays. She was the homecoming queen at Florida's Tampa Catholic High School. While attending Tampa Catholic High School, she was discovered by Nickelodeon and starred for three seasons as Samantha on Are You Afraid of the Dark?. She commuted from Florida to Montreal, Canada, where the show was filmed. 'Career' While in Florida, García guest starred in SeaQuest DSV, Second Noah, and Superboy and several movies of the week. After briefly attending college at Florida State University where she was a member of the Delta Delta Delta sorority, she quit school to pursue acting full-time and moved to Los Angeles, California. She was cast on the television drama Party of Five, playing the recurring character Hallie. She had a recurring role on Freaks and Geeks (1999–2000) portraying the character of Vicki Appleby the popular freshman cheerleader who spent seven minutes in heaven with the ultimate geek, Bill Haverchuck (Martin Starr). García went on to portray the character of Cheyenne Hart Montgomery, Reba's (Reba McEntire) oldest daughter on The CW sitcom Reba (2001–2007). She was featured on the short-lived CBS comedy Welcome to the Captain. Beginning in the fall of 2008, she starred as Megan Smith in the CW series Privileged (originally known as How to Survive the Filthy Rich). On the big screen, García was seen in the comedy spoof Not Another Teen Movie. She has also appeared in the original television movies From the Earth to the Moon (1998) and Love's Deadly Triangle: The Texas Cadet Murder (1997). She also appeared in the ABC Family original movie The Initiation of Sarah, which premiered in October 2006. In 2008, she had a role in A Very Merry Daughter of the Bride, playing Roxanne. She had a leading role in the ABC Family TV movie Revenge of the Bridesmaids. It was announced on June 25, 2009 that she will have a recurring role on The CW drama Gossip Girl playing the role of Bree Buckley who is described as a fun, sexy brunette, an irreverent evil Miss America type who is politically progressive but hails from a conservative Southern family. She will appear in the first four episodes of the show's third season, and will be involved with the character of Nate Archibald. In December 2009, García guest-starred as Maggie, Ted Mosby's college buddy on How I Met Your Mother. García starred in the ABC sitcom Better with You. The show centers on two sisters who were at different points in their romantic relationships: one was unmarried and in a long-term relationship and the other (García) got married after getting pregnant from a one-night stand. Better with You was cancelled on May 13, 2011. Garcia guest-starred on The Penguins of Madagascar in the episode "The Officer X Factor/Love Hurts", which aired on February 12, 2011. On September 7, 2011, it was announced that Garcia would be appearing in multiple episodes of the USA Network dramedy Royal Pains as a nephrologist treating Jack O'Malley (Tom Cavanagh). Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the actor. BTS 306 01.png BTS 306 02.png BTS 306 03.png BTS 306 04.png BTS 306 05.png BTS 306 06.png BTS 306 08.png BTS 306 09.png BTS 306 11.png BTS 306 12.png BTS 306 13.png BTS 306 14.png BTS 306 15.png BTS 306 16.png BTS 306 18.png BTS 306 20.png BTS 307 02.png BTS 307 03.png BTS 317 02.png BTS 317 05.png BTS 317 06.png BTS 615 02.png Category:Supporting Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast